


The Affair of Loki and Darcy [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: pod_aware, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute political scientist finds Norse god in her apartment. What's a girl to do but taser him? (romance kept at a minimum to leave room for insanity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affair of Loki and Darcy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Affair of Loki and Darcy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416990) by [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi). 



**Podfic doesn't have to be a solitary fanwork. It can be fun to collaborate with others create multi-voiced project, to work with an author on the story, to add visual or extra audio to a podfic. o find out more information on podfic and podfic collaborations, check out Pod Aware on[DW](http://pod-aware.dreamwidth.org/13272.html), [LJ](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/24747.html) or [Tumblr](http://pod-aware.tumblr.com/post/35916799785/day-6-collaboration).**

****

Bloopers

The Affair of Loki and Darcy | [ the podfic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/affair-of-loki-and-darcy) | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20affair%20of%20loki%20and%20darcy.mp3) | 18.55 min

bloopers | [direct download](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/loki&darcy%20bloopers.mp3) |3.14 min

The Affair of Loki and Darcy with bloopers | mp3 |  22.16 min

**Author's Note:**

> This September, me and my sister, TheOtherShiroki, spent a few days with Sarshi and we ended up podficcing. It was lots of fun and, as you can see here, we even got Shiroki to join in. Since editing this was taking longer than expected and the work we've put in was a collaboration effort on all fronts - Sarshi wrote this, we all read, I edited and Shiroki provided the cover - we decided to make this our contribution to day 6 of Pod Aware (Collaboration). 
> 
> I hope you have as much fun listening to this as we had working on it ^__^
> 
> For more from me and Sarshi on the topic of collaboration (and a lot of other random tangents) go to our podcast http://kdheart.dreamwidth.org/5114.html


End file.
